The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling, evaluation, completion and/or production operations and, more particularly, to a non-synchronous buck converter with software-based bootstrap.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore through and/or into the subterranean formation at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation. Some or all of these steps may require power delivery to electronic components located at the surface and downhole. Certain electronic components may require input voltages that are orders of magnitude lower than the voltage level of the available power source. In those instances, a buck converter may be used to reduce the voltage level of the power source to the voltage level required by the electronic component. Maintaining proper functionality of the buck converter can be difficult, however, particularly in harsh downhole conditions. Proper buck converter functionality may be equally important outside of the context of well drilling, evaluation, completion and/or production operations, as buck converters are commonly used in many different capacities and locations.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.